yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
KLIA Ekspres
KLIA Ekspres is a non-stop, airport rail link service between Kuala Lumpur Sentral (KL Sentral) and the Kuala Lumpur International Airport (KLIA) ERL station in Malaysia. The service is run by Express Rail Link Sdn. Bhd. which began its operations on 14 April 2002. The service shares the line with KLIA Transit, which stops at all stations along the line. Both KLIA Ekspres and KLIA Transit services are often referred to by Malaysians simply as the ERL, or Express Rail Link. Travelling and ridership The KLIA Ekspres service officially began operations on 14 April 2002 connecting Kuala Lumpur with the Kuala Lumpur International Airport. The non-stop 57 kilometer journey takes around 28 minutes with trains departing at 15 minute intervals during peak hours and 20 minute intervals during off-peak hours. *'First train:' 05:00 *'Last train:' 00:00 *'Peak Hours:' 05:00 - 09:00 and 16:00 - 22:00 *'Off-Peak Hours:' 09:00 - 16:00 and 22:00 - 00:00 On September 19, 2005, the company celebrated its 10 millionth passenger on the KLIA express. The 10 millionth passenger was Emylia Rosnaida who won a business class return trip to New York City from Kuala Lumpur.Express Rail Link Celebrates 4th Anniversary The 20 millionth passenger milestone was achieve 12 December 2007 by Mr Sockalingam, which won economy class ticket to Dubai.Express Rail Link Breaks 20 Million Passengers Mark Ticketing Travellers from KL Sentral to KLIA can purchase the tickets to board the KLIA Ekspres at the KL City Air Terminal (KL CAT) which is an integral part of the KL Sentral transport hub while travellers from KLIA to KL Sentral may purchase their tickets either before boarding or after their arrival at KL Sentral. Ticketing is done either by automated ticketing machines or by ticketing staff at the stations. A one-way trip would cost RM35. Validity of purchased tickets are as follows: *Standard One-Way Ticket: 3 months *Standard Two-Way Ticket: **First trip - 3 months **Second trip - 3 months after the first trip Electronic Payment Passengers holding a Visa payWave credit card are able to use their cards at special fare gates when entering or leaving the pay area at all stations applicable to KLIA Ekpres and KLIA Transit. All fare gates accept Touch 'n Go cards if the card contains sufficient funds. Air Travel facilities On 13 July 2007, Express Rail Link Sdn Bhd, the operator of KLIA Ekspres, announced that from 23 July 2007 onwards, all 43 airlines serving KL International Airport may use the check-in facilities at KL CAT. Previously, only Emirates Airline, Malaysia Airlines, Cathay Pacific and Royal Brunei Airlines flights may check-in at KL CAT before boarding the train.Intelligence Railway Gazette International August 2007 Passenger Service and Amenities Passengers with laptops and smartphones have access to a high speed internet connection free of charge through WiFi on board all KLIA Ekspres trains as well as on the station platforms. The service is powered by Yes 4G of Yes Communications, a subsidiary of the YTL Corporation which holds a 50% sharehold over the train service. A disabled friendly unisex lavatory is available on board all KLIA Ekspres trains. Restrooms are also located on the departure platform at KL Sentral. There are no restrooms on the KLIA boarding platform. Passengers waiting there are expected to use the restrooms on any of the upper floor levels of the main terminal. Accidents On August 24, 2010, Express Rail Link suffered their first reported accident in which 3 passengers were injured. Two ERL trains collided at Kuala Lumpur Sentral, Of the trains involved one of them was about to depart at 9.45pm for Kuala Lumpur International Airport while the other train, which was empty, rammed into its rear. Extension A 2.14 km extension to the new KLIA2 terminal of Kuala Lumpur International Airport is under construction. Commercial service is scheduled to commence on 1 May 2013, when KLIA2 opens. Travel time to the new terminal will be 3 minutes, with a fare of RM2 charged for inter-terminal connections.http://www.kliaekspres.com/erlsb/ExpressRailLinkExtensiontoKLIA2/tabid/373/Default.aspx Specifications Gallery File:Bandar Tasik Selatan station (KLIA Transit), Klang Valley.jpg|KLIA Ekspress at Bandar Tasik Selatan station. File:PutrajayaERLStation.JPG|The Putrajaya/Cyberjaya ERL Station platform at night. File:ERL salak tinggi depot.jpg|KLIA express at Salak Tinggi depot. File:kliaekspres.gif|KLIA Ekspres route map. File:KJ SP AG MR KTM ERL For Wiki2.png|Kuala Lumpur Rail Transit System network map including extension proposal. References External links *Official Express Rail Link website Category:Express Rail Link